Upper French Boy
by simplynotmyselff
Summary: Spotted. N and D put their rock-paper-scissors fight on hold because word got just in that S is spotted on the Upper East Side with a new charm on her arm, fresh from Paris. But there's something about S' Prince Charming that she doesn't know.


Spotted. N and D put their rock-paper-scissors fight on hold because word got just in that S is spotted on the Upper East Side with a new charm on her arm, fresh from Paris. But what S doesn't knows is that she and her Prince Charming have just a little more in common than they think.

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

* * *

"Ok, here's the deal." The blonde princess placed the tray with coffee cups down on the table so her hands were free. To clear her point, she pointed to from her brother to her ex-boyfriend repeatly. "I will not stand by, while you two—" she pushed her perfect manicured index finger into the ex's shoulder and looked him right in the eyes, before doing the exact same thing with her older brother. "—dwell in sorrow because, ohh—" for emphasis she also threw her hands in the air, almost knocking over one of the coffee cups. "—Serena is dating another boy. When is she not dating someone else? You—" she once again motioned her finger in front of her brother's face. "—had your chance. And don't even make me start about you, mister." She gave the other boy a stern look before dropping down in her seat, puffing her bright blonde hair out of her face, while she reached out for her coffee.

"Jeez, Jenny chill. I'm not 'dwelling in sorrow' or whatever." Her brother replied. "Dan is right..." The other replied, holding the remaining two cups in his hands to see which belonged to him. While he handed the other cup to Dan, he spoke up again. "She wants to date someone else, fine. All I care about is seeing this loser."

"Amen!"

The two boys highfived each other, to annoyance of Jenny who rolled her eyes. "You two are like toddlers. And how come, it suddenly doesn't matter who S is dating? Last week Nate pushed you into the pond, and Dan scratched your car... what?"

Dan had been frantically motioning for his sister to stop talking but she only realized after she said too much already. As expected, Nate shot Dan a dead glared and shook his head at the same time. "You did that? Low, man. That's really low."

"You called back the limo and I ended up late for the biggest test of the goddamn term. You knew the electricity had been shut out and the Subway wasn't working. I failed Nathaniel and it wasn't my fault, so it's only fair."

"See!" Jenny called out before Nate was able to speak up. "This is exactly what I mean. How can you two just sit here now, not caring? He's from Paris, fucking Paris guys..."

"I couldn't care less if he was from Mars." Dan shrugged before Nate finished it for him again. "All we know is that this loser is nothing compared to us."

"Oh, look we were just looking for you."

The three of them turned around to see their subject of conversation standing there. Serena Van Der Woodsen, with indeed her French sweetheart. The boy, who must have been around 6' 2" – because even with Serena's six inch stilettos he was still taller than she – looked nothing like Nate or Dan had imagined him.

His dark brown hair was slicked back with a worrying amount of gel. His grass green eyes held a mischievous glint that worried Dan a little. He was wearing pants in some lighter brown colour, he had a black hoodie on with a black blazer on top of that with warn-out, black Converse. A look that wasn't commonly seen but Jenny was almost positive, if she hadn't been sitting in that chair, her legs would have given out.

Nate on the other hand, wasn't that impressed by Serena's new toy. Because that's what he was, right?

"Well, guys, meet Sebastian. My boyfriend." Serena smiled, oblivious to the looks that went around the table, as she pointed to her French prince. "Sebastian, meet Jenny, her brother Dan and Nate." Serena continued, pointing to each as she introduced them.

When Jenny was sure her legs would support her for more than a minute she rose from her seat and extended her hand towards Sebastian. "It's nice to meet you." To her surprise, Sebastian took her hand in his own two and placed a kiss on it. "It's nice to meet you too, Jennifer." One last wink and Jenny frantically searched for support of the chair under need her.

"Ok, so weren't you supposed to be French? I don't hear an accent.

"Nathaniel!" Both Jenny and Serena shot Nate a look in which he just casually shrugged his shoulders, repositioning his denim jacket after, his eyes never leaving Sebastian. The latter just smirked and nodded. "Don't worry ladies, he has a point. I've lived in Paris until I was four, then moved to the States. I've been moving back and forward since I graduated High School."

Nate rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was actually interested in what this boy had to say, with or without his accent.

"Well..." Serena tried to light up the atmosphere when suddenly her little brother appeared from the doorway of the cafeteria. "God, I'm blind. Hey Seb." He gave Sebastian a quick nod and reached for Jenny's arm. "We need to talk." Before the younger Humphrey could object Eric lifted her out of her seat and dragged her around the corner of the street.

"And that is weird." Serena commented, while they all stared after her little brother and Jenny. "Anyways..." she slipped her hand in Sebastian, his smirk growing wider, and continued to speak. "I was wondering if—"

"Well, well, look what we have here."

The group of four turned to look at their new guest. "Sebastian? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be, somewhere... else?"

Immediately all eyes turned towards the newcomer, Blair. "You two know each other?" Serena questioned her boyfriend, eyes eyes flickered from Sebastian to Blair, back to Sebastian and so on. It was pretty easy for her to place every puzzle piece, by the emotions running through both Sebastian's and Blair's face.

The remaining boys, Nate and Dan, both stared in between the three in front of them with a rather amused smile creeping on their lips.

"We met." Sebastian explained in a low voice. His hand slipped out of Serena's as he stood up straight, ready to run if necessary. "You met?" Blair scoffed quietly, but not quietly enough. Serena turned to her best friend with her eyebrows raised in a questioning look. "B?" but when Blair stayed quiet, the last puzzle piece clicked in Serena's head.

"They slept together..." Dan whispered to Nate, well he thought he only whispered it to Nate.

"You slept together? Really?" before Serena had even finished talking both Blair and Sebastian broke lose and rambled on about how it was not their fault, how the other had led them.

"S, it was a long time ago."

"I didn't even knew her, it was just a random fuck."

"He wasn't even that good."

"Ok, enough you two!" Sebastian received a fist against his shoulder when he wouldn't stop glaring at Blair for her last outburst. "Not even that good, pff, you didn't said that when you were screaming my name back there." He muttered soundlessly.

With a warning finger from his girlfriend, Sebastian rolled his eyes and finally stayed quiet long enough for Serena to speak. "I assume this happened back in Paris?"

Both of them nodded.

"And it was a long time ago?"

Again they both nodded.

"Then why the hell do we care?"

"Guess, you're right." Blair voiced as she shrugged her shoulders. But Nate and Dan had other plans. Both of them stood up, ready to spike up the fire when Serena glared at them as if her life depended on it. She knew Sebastian had a history when it came to sleeping around with everything that has legs, but as far as she was concerned, he was with her now, and it wasn't like Serena was a saint herself. So they were even, for now.

* * *

Spotted. S took the role of mother Theresa on her but is she really the one to speak? And what about the other S? Can he keep it in his pants, or is there a sequel to the story? Maybe B, or maybe even N. Who knows? _I do._

Xoxo

Gossip Girl


End file.
